American At Hogwarts
by Royal Mason
Summary: Ryan White has known for years that she is different from everyone else. So, when she finds out that she has been accepted into Hogwarts, she is not very surprised. First fic here, so I'm new to the process. Will update as much as I can.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN- I came up with this idea last night, but only started typing it today. I am really excited, as this is my first story on ff.n!)**

**That morning, RJ woke up at 5:30am, which had become quite normal for her lately. She got dressed and sat down at her desk to use her laptop. Suddenly, an old man appeared in her bedroom. **

"**Aah! Pedophile!" RJ said, surprised. Looking closer, however, she realized that this man was none other than Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I'm sorry about what I just said, I was just surprised at your sudden appearance." RJ apologized.**

"**It is alright, Ryan. I understand, but that was the strangest response I've ever received." Dumbledore replied, adding, "I am here to tell you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins on September first, oh, I forgot, that's today. What time is it, Ryan?"**

"**5:45am, Central Standard Time. It is, uh, hmm, lemme see, well, I think it's, uh, 11:47am in Britain. Wow, that took me two minutes to figure out! Heh heh." RJ replied, trailing off.**

"**Thank you. As I was saying, oh, I just realized, you will have to come with me to Hogwarts, as the train has already left. 50 minutes ago, to be exact," Dumbledore responded, looking at the clock in the corner of the laptop screen. After a short pause, he added, "You will be in first year, and, yes, I know that you're thirteen, but it would be better for you to be in first year. And, I have heard about you from your friend Mallary, and I thought, since you're protective of your friends, that you would make a nice friend for Harry Potter, who's entering his first year today. You would also make a good Gryffindor, but we'll let the Sorting Hat decide that tonight."**

"**Well, let's go!" RJ replied, eager to leave and go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore took RJ's hand and Disapparated. They arrived at Hogwarts seconds later. Well, they were actually at the gates, but it still counted. Dumbledore tapped the huge lock with his wand and led RJ inside and to a large office that was obviously Dumbledore's. There was a large pile of wand boxes on Dumbledore's desk, and RJ was instructed to try each of them until she got the right one. In the end, she got a wand that was Rowan, hippogriff feather, 12 inches long.**


	2. Chapter 2

(RJ POV)

"White, Ryan," Professor McGonagall called. It was my turn to be Sorted, and I was very nervous. I walked up to the small stool and sat down as the hat was placed upon my head.

_Brave, stubborn, determined, bold. All Gryffindor traits. Smart, witty, wise, eager to learn. Ravenclaw traits. Loyal, kind, helpful, hard-working. Hufflepuff traits. Cunning, sly, cruel, sneaky. Slytherin traits. Where to put you? Oh, so you want me to focus on your achievements. But they're all about being stubborn and determined. Where SHOULD I put you? Slytherin or Gryffindor? Well, come to think of it, not giving up on a goal for two years is very determined, and agreeing to do extra work to get what you want is very determined also, and you are really quite brave, and stubborn. Well, better be _GRYFFINDOR!

The hat said, shouting the last word to the entire hall. I went and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to who I assumed was Harry Potter.

"Hey, I'm Ryan White. But I would prefer if you called me RJ." I introduced myself.

(Harry POV)

"Hey, I'm Ryan White. But I would prefer if you called me RJ." The girl who had sat down next to me introduced herself.

"I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you, um, RJ," I replied, nervous. RJ was very pretty. She had long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and glasses.

"Ooh, food!" RJ said, calling my attention to the fact that the food had just appeared. She took a lot of food onto her plate and started eating. I looked over at Ron, who was also eating a lot, but I glanced at Ron's plate, then back at RJ's, and realized that no matter how much Ron could eat, RJ would eat more. That girl just loved food.

-(RJ POV) After the feast ended, we left the Great Hall, following Percy the Prefect. I didn't like Percy at all. He was just so stuck up!

When we got to Gryffindor Tower, Professor McGonagall was there. She pulled me aside, saying, "Ryan, there is not any room in the girls' dormitories for you to stay. However, there is enough room for one more in one of the boys' dormitories. I have put your name on the door along with the two boys' names. I hope you do not mind."

"Oh, I don't mind at all. I'm actually happier staying with boys than I am with girls. Girls yell too much, they talk about boys too much, and they're just too, well, _girly._" I replied, going up the stairs on the right and looking for the dormitory that had my name on the door.

"Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Ryan White"

One of the doors said. Once I got to that door, I walked in to find Harry and that Ronald kid talking. Looking around, I saw that there were only two beds. I groaned, thinking about how horrible it would be to sleep on the floor.

"Uh, well, when we got in here there was a note on the desk saying that you'd be staying with us. So, you can sleep in Harry's bed." Ronald said to me, adding, "And don't reference the door when you're talking to me. I'm Ron Weasley, and you must be the supposedly amazing RJ White that Harry was just telling me about." I blushed when he said that, and so did Harry.

"Well, thank you, but I don't think Harry should have to sleep on the floor, because trust me, I know what it feels like. So why don't we share the bed, Harry?" I suggested, and Harry nodded in agreement. I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas, then walked back to the dormitory to see Harry already laying in bed. I went over, pulled back the covers, and lay down next to Harry, who immediately moved over.

"Ugh, I hate sharing pillows! Especially when they're this small!" I complained. After a minute or two, I fell asleep.

(Still RJ POV)

About three hours later, I woke up a little and moved my head to the center of the pillow. Little did I know that at that very second, Harry was doing the exact same thing. Suddenly, our lips touched. We both responded as if we were kissing on purpose, even though we weren't. After a second, though, we realized what was happening and broke apart, whispering frantic apologies.

"You know, I kind of liked it." I said after about a minute of laying there silently.

"Me too." Harry replied. In response, I leaned in and kissed him softly. When I pulled away, Harry and I smiled. This was going to be a fun year…

(Harry POV)

"You know, I kind of liked it," RJ said after we accidentally kissed. I considered for a moment, then replied, "Me too." After I said that, she leaned in and kissed me. When she pulled away, we smiled at each other. As I fell asleep, I thought _This is going to be a great year._


	3. Chapter 3

(Awesometastic skip through time to make you wonder what the hell is going on!)

(Harry POV)

(Summer before fifth year)

I sat on RJ's bed and listened to her type. She was really good at it, especially when she was writing a story. RJ had a way with words, and when she used that "ability" she could make any story seem real. "However," she had told me the night before when we were laying in bed, "I often get the very common author sickness called Writer's Block. When that happens I cannot write, cannot think of a story at all." I thought that was a very sad and strange story, but I couldn't do anything other than believe her. We had been dating for, what, five years?

"RJ, what's the date?" I asked quietly, not wanting to startle her in her typing.

"August twenty-second," she replied, not looking up from her keyboard except to check that the words on the computer screen were the words she had tapped out on the keyboard moments before. The sound of RJ tapping away at her computer was strangely soothing to me, a lot like how listening to her play the tuba in band class earlier that day had felt strangely soothing.

"Harry, why do you love me so much?" RJ asked. She asked this a lot. I had no idea why, I guess it was as calming to her as hearing her type was for me.

"There are many reasons. For one, you're just plain beautiful. For another, you're a genius. When I first really looked at you, when you sat down next to me in first year and introduced yourself without being nervous or fearful about how I would respond, presenting your preferred name right away, well, I couldn't help but fall in love. You helped me with all my homework even when I didn't have trouble with it. In exams, you sat right next to me and whispered answers in my ear. That also helped a lot. You're also just a very strange person who could be in any house at Hogwarts, but you're really a true Gryffindor. You're brave and bold, determined and stubborn. You're amazing in your own way. That's why I love you." I replied, hoping she wouldn't ask again for a while. RJ said nothing, instead continuing to type away at her keyboard. After about a minute's silence, I asked, "Why do you love me?"

"Well, I know why, but I can't find the words for it. It's confusing. I like you because you're you, but that doesn't make sense to anyone but me. I can't find any other, not so confusing words for it. For once, RJ the Amazing Author and Highly Unappreciated Tuba Player can not describe something. Amazing, isn't it?" RJ replied. It was pretty amazing, but I understood. Even for an author, love was a complicated emotion to describe. I could only define it as well as I could because RJ liked to ask that question, so I had practice. I walked over to RJ, who was sitting in her desk chair, and put my arm around her.

"RJ, why do you prefer to be called that, RJ. Why not Ryan? It's a nice name." I asked.

"The name Ryan holds me to my past, to this small town. When I went to Hogwarts, I was glad for the change, and I decided to change my personality a bit. After that first night, though, I went back to my regular self, though I decided to keep the new name. You can call me Ryan, if you like. It's much easier to make your own nicknames from, anyway." RJ replied.

"Okay, Ryan." I replied.

"It sounds nice. It's a familiar name and I identify with it more. However, now I want a glass of milk and some Pringles. Let's go to the Kitchen! The magical Kitchen of FOOD!" RJ declared. I laughed softly to myself and followed her out to the kitchen.

"Now I'm bored and no longer want Pringles." RJ said, sitting in her desk chair after we got back from the kitchen. Then, clicking on some tab on the bottom of the laptop screen and typing something into Google, she went on Wikipedia, which she had told me was a free encyclopedia, and said, "Harry, just saying, if you ever call me a dumb blonde I will kill you in your sleep." I knew by the look on her face that she meant it. She really would kill me in my sleep if I ever called her a dumb blonde. "However, let's not dwell on that homicidal thought now. Let's have some fun." RJ proclaimed, pulling me towards her so our faces were very close together. I moved toward her even more, closing the distance between us, and we kissed.

"Hey, Ryan, uh, okay, what's going on here?" asked a familiar voice. It was Sirius Black, my godfather. RJ and I broke apart right away when he started talking, but he had seen anyway.

"Were you two snogging?" said someone behind Sirius, stepping out so we could see him.

"James! You can't just ask a question like that without a reason!" Sirius scolded. It was my dad! He was alive! But how?

"Yes, James, you cannot ask that sort of question without a valid reason." said someone else, who I knew was my mum.

"Hello. For those of you who do not know, I am Ryan White. But call me RJ if you do not want to be killed in your sleep." RJ said. I groaned. This was going to be difficult to explain to my parents.

"Did you just threaten to kill us?" Sirius asked.

"Mum, Dad, this is RJ, my girlfriend. No, she is not psychotic. Yes, she is nice. No, she is not a Slytherin." I introduced RJ properly, giving answers to the questions they would undoubtedly ask.

"Yeah, that's me! By the way, Harry and I have been dating for five years, if you're wondering. Yes, Sirius, you did do the math correctly. We did start dating when we were eleven." RJ said, standing up and putting her arm around my shoulders. I smiled, content. RJ was a great girlfriend, even if she could be psychotic at times. Just then, RJ yawned and rested her head on my shoulder. Worrying that she would doze off, I led her toward her bed and she lay down. I started talking to Sirius and my parents, and I was very surprised when RJ yanked me down on top of her and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let go. Noticing my parents muttering worriedly, I gave up and let RJ do what she wanted. After about thirty seconds of getting her way, RJ let go of me and I sat back up to resume the conversation I was having with Sirius and my parents.

"I love it when people let me get my way, even if I have to do more work than I planned to do." RJ said, giving a cocky smirk. Even though other people thought she looked arrogant when she smirked like that, I found it sort of, I don't know, attractive. She would smile with the right side of her mouth, tilt her head to the left, and raise her left eyebrow. Sometimes, she folded her arms across her chest when she smirked, but sometimes she didn't.

"You know, when she does that, she looks like a Malfoy." James said, adding, "Especially with the blonde hair."

"If you ever tell me that I look like a Malfoy I will kill you in your sleep," RJ told him. She didn't seem to like my dad very much.

"She likes threatening to kill people in their sleep. It's just her thing now. Like throwing her shoe at my friend Ron was last year." I explained, trying to clear things up.

"Hey, Sirius, what were you saying when you first walked in?" RJ asked.

"I was saying that your friends want to see you and so I came to take you and Harry to where they're staying." Sirius explained. Oh, so that's why he came here! To take us to the Weasleys' house!

(RJ POV)

"Hello. For those of you who do not know, I am Ryan White. But call me RJ if you do not want to be murdered while you sleep." I said. The whole threatening to kill people in their sleep thing was entertaining, so I decided to keep it up for a while.

We had just arrived at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, and had immediately went down to the kitchen so I could properly introduce myself.

"You are just the kind of person we need around here! Funny, yet not afraid to throw shoes at Ron when he's annoying or threaten to kill people in their sleep!" said a woman with pink hair, who added, "By the way, I'm Nymphadora Tonks. But just call me Tonks. I hate my first name."

"Ohh, I understand. My real first name, though I identify with it more, just ties me down to the small town I came from. It reminds me of all the insecurities and flaws I have. RJ is a much better name. Powerful. Short. Rhymes with things that aren't really bad. The name Ryan rhymes with cryin', lyin' and all sorts of other bad things. I don't like poetry." I said, faking sadness at the end. Harry looked at me, concerned, but I smacked him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Harry asked, confused.

"For being an idiot. It's better than being hit in the head with a shoe, isn't it?" I replied, reaching down to pry off my right shoe to throw it at Ron's head. I managed to take off the shoe, and pitched it at Ron's head as hard as I could. It hit him in the center of the forehead, and he fell backwards in his chair. I had finally managed to knock him unconscious without having to snag a big, heavy boot! I did a little victory dance, which got me strange looks from everyone there.

"Uh, Mrs. Weasley, where am I going to be staying? Like, what bedroom?" I asked, uncomfortable there.

"You and Harry get the second bedroom on the right side of the hall, second floor. Oh, Ron's going to be in there too." Mrs. Weasley told me. I drug Harry up to the room and I was surprised to see my computer and my ranch Pringles in there.

"No touchie computer. My Pringles." I told Harry, snatching my Pringles and sitting down at the desk where my laptop was set up.

(Harry POV)

"Hey, Harry, the school supply lists are here." RJ said, bored. She always called them 'school supply lists', and, when we were staying at the Weasleys' house before second year, she told me that it was because she had always had 'school supply lists' for 'school supply/clothes shopping' when she was younger. So that was just what she called them.

"Oh, wait, I'm a prefect?" I said, confused. RJ looked up at me, smiling as she saw the prefect badge in my hand.

"Same here! Oh, this is going to be soo exciting! Taking points from Slytherins, giving detentions to Slytherins, all of that. Yay!" RJ replied. I shook my head and smiled knowingly. Just then, Ron and Hermione came in.

"I'm not a prefect!" Hermione said, angry. When Hermione noticed RJ's badge, she smiled, saying, "Ohh, I must have been the second choice for Gryffindor prefect. Congratulations, RJ!"

"Okay, Albus told me that someone here would be a prefect. Who is it?" Mrs. Weasley said, spotting the badges RJ and I had. "Good job, you two."

(Still Harry POV, since I'm good at it.)

That night, there was a party.

"Harry, isn't this so exciting! More people to threaten to kill in their sleep!" RJ said, and I laughed.

After a while, RJ pulled me upstairs to our bedroom. She had noticed that I had gotten tired of the party. She sat down at the computer and started typing. I looked over her shoulder, but RJ hit me. She never let me read what she typed until she was finished.


End file.
